Huyendo de San Valentín
by joya blanca
Summary: Meiko Mochizuki y Meicoomon Trataran de evadir el meloso dia con consecuencias inesperadas. TaiMei (o sea Tai x Meiko) (Taichi y Meiko) Meicoomon x Tentomon Meicoomon (Meikuumon) x Tentomon Digimon o Digimon Tri, no me pertenece.


Huyendo de San Valentín

TaiMei (o sea Tai x Meiko) (Taichi y Meiko)

Meicoomon x Tentomon

Meicoomon (Meikuumon) x Tentomon

Digimon o Digimon Tri, no me pertenece.

* * *

Meiko Mochizuki se podía definir en varias palabras: Chica nueva en la ciudad de Odaiba de Piel clara, cabello largo oscuro con lentes, tímida….También se podía definir con una sola palabra: Sola.

Ok…Sola…..Sola…No estaba…tenía a su querida Mei-Chan…. Meicoomon (Meikuumon): Tipo bestia gatuna. Ojos verdes, con iris en forma de cruz, 2 colas extra largas con dibujos como el de una serpiente, color blanco con naranja….Callada, siempre decía frases cortas.

Una chica…..Una gata Maine Coon digital Lacónica…..La versión "digital" de la chica del exorcista…Para ella su única amiga…

Ok…No era su única amiga, tenía amigos….Sus primeros amigos "humanos", los autonombrados "Elegidos" quienes también tenían sus propios digimons….

-¿Triste?

-¿He?...N…no….solo estoy Agotada Mei-Chan, ayer no dormí bien por el ruido del arreglo en la avenida. Solo necesito acostarme y estaré fresca como una lechuga.

Tener un digimon no le quitaba el hecho de que era la chica nueva. Tampoco que le costara trabajo integrarse a un grupo de amigos unidos desde la niñez. Menos que aún no consiguiera el uniforme nuevo de la escuela, siendo fácilmente identificada por todos por el uniforme que llevaba de la antigua escuela. Mucho menos quitaba la incomodidad de _aquel día_ …

Marcado con letras intensamente negras, le sacaba la lengua el día que venía después del 13 de Febrero "día del soltero/a"…. ¿A qué día me refiero? ….14 de Febrero, el maldito "San Valentín".

El único día del año en que ser soltero/a era técnicamente un pecado….Oh, claro…Al igual que años anteriores estaba solterísima e igual que años anteriores sus conocidos tenían planes para la fecha…

Joe saldría con su novia a un restaurante (no estaba muy segura que esa chica ¿existía realmente o solo era una excusa para que el futuro medico estudiara para subir sus notas?)

Matt (Yamato) llevaría a su novia Sora al parque de diversiones...Kari y Tk… ejem….Hikari y Takeru tendrían una "amistosa" salida de "amigos" a la playa (se nota en un kilómetro que se gustan, ¿Cuándo se sinceraran?)

Izzi…Ejem….Koushiro se quedaría en casa investigando lo que sea que investigue, Mimi pasara por su casa a "molestarlo" (otro par que no quiere admitir que se gustan)

Tai…Ejem…Taichi….el…el…glup….no estaba 100% segura de que haría…..Es guapo, capitán del equipo de futbol debe tener miles de chicas….¡¿ACABA DE PENSAR EN GUAAAAPOOOOO?!

-Te sonrojaste.

-Eeeeesteeeee… ¡es el calor!...¡huf!...Las noches de Odaiba son más calurosas de lo que imagine.

Luego de tomar una dueña de agua fría, la chica de lentes se acostó dándole las buenas noches a su compañera….

Al otro día….

Vistiendo una blusa azul con flores blancas, falda blanca y zapatos que hacían juego….La pelinegra de larga cabellera se dirigió a la puerta de salida, despidiéndose alegremente…

-Adiós, Mei-Chan que tengas un buen día.

La oji verde, sin expresión le contesto luego de un silencio….

-Adiós.

Mentalmente dándose ánimos cerró la puerta, los años anteriores se la pasaba encerrada en casa comiendo helado melancólica…. ¡PERO ESTE AÑO NO, OH NO SEÑOR!...Este año huiría de este cursi día, se divertiría llendo al único lugar imaginable que una pareja de enamorados no iría nunca…Una sala de cine que pase una película de Superhéroes….

* * *

Al siguiente instante…

Tal como imagino en el cine en una fila contraria había una laaaaaargggggga fila de parejas melosas listas para ver una película romantiquisma… ¡Que alivio!, de ese modo no tendrá que verlos aprovechar la oscuridad para manosearse y besarse mientras ella traga palomitas de maíz.

Su fila por otro lado estaba repleta de fans del superhéroe en cuestión…. ¿A qué superhéroe me refiero? …Deadpool…. Mochizuki no se consideraba fan de los superhéroes pero con tal de evitar a las parejas, de sobrevivir a este molesto día, estaba dispuesta a lo que fuera…

-Huf…Debe ser mi día de suerte, la fila avanza rápido.

El día está saliendo tal como lo planeado…Entrando a la sala de cine acompañada de un pequeño balde lleno de palomitas de maíz, busco un asiento disponible sentándose lista para disfrutar la película….

 _-¿Mochizuki?, ¿eres tú?_

Como si se tratara de una película de terror, lentamente giro su cabeza a la derecha… ¡¿TAICHI KAMIYA (YAGAMI)?!...¡¿que…que….que está haciendo Kamiya aquí?! …¡Oh diablos!...No solo debe ser su vecino, compañero de escuela y sospechar que ella es una especie de "espía" que trata de invadir el preciado grupo que durante años ha liderado….¡TENIA QUE ESTAR AQUÍ!...De todos lugares existentes en el universo, debía estar aquí…En este cine, en esta sala , precisamente sentado al lado suyo…¡trágame tierra!. .El castaño con un balde de palomitas más grande que el suyo, lo miraba confundido…

-T….Taichi…..que coincidencia, no sabía que te gustaran este tipo de películas.

-Vah, no seas tan formal Meiko….Ya te lo he dicho Taichi me llaman los profesores y mis padres, mis amigos me llaman Tai.

-Bue…bue…bue…bue…bueno, Tai.

Tratando de relajarse comió lo que sus nervios le permitían de palomitas de maíz, mientras el dueño del emblema de valor (¿Por qué ella no tenía emblema?) ignorándola se atragantaba de palomitas aprovechando de reírse a carcajadas de vez en cuando….. ¿Cómo este chico no se ahogaba?, es un misterio médico….

-Meiko, ¿me das palomitas?, mi balde esta vacío.

-Claro, toma las que quieras.

Por cortesía ella le paso su balde prácticamente lleno…Los nervios le permitían comer muy poco…

-¡Gracias!, eres genial.

El compañero de Agumon trago feliz su nueva ración de palomitas…La compañera de Meicoomon completamente sonrojada se concentraba en la película. Paso poco rato de este acto, apenas Mochizuki fue capaz de recuperar la blancura natural de sus mejillas...El líder del grupo mirándola serio…

-Lo siento.

-¿He?... ¿Dijiste algo Taichi…..digo…Tai?

-Lamento haberte tratado tan mal. No debí desquitar mis frustraciones contigo. No fue justo.

-N…no te disculpes, ya lo olvide.

-No…..Tengo que hacer esto…..Es que todo ha sido tan…..no me mal intérpretes, estoy feliz que Agumon y los chicos estén de vuelta entre nosotros es que….Hace tiempo que me acostumbre a llevar una vida "normal" y ver edificios destruidos, organizaciones secretas, un virus a punto de destruir todo lo que amamos…..

-Tai, tranquilo….

Meiko puso su mano con la de Tai en modo reconfortante. Estaba enterada (por Agumon) lo preocupado que era Kamiya con los que lo rodean además de que le incomoda que Sora de quien ha estado enamorado desde la infancia, salga con su mejor amigo. La pelinegra decidió diferir de esa última información para no "echarle sal a la herida".

-…Esta bien, sé que has estado estresado .Yo también lo he estado….La sola idea de que Alphamon quiera lastimar a Mei-Chan…huffffff… ¡me pone los pelos de punta!

-Eso jamás pasara.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Cómo lo sabes?... ¿Eres adivino?

-Nop…..Luchare para evitarlo, es una promesa.

OOOOOOOH…. ¡Esa mirada llena de seguridad!, ¿Cómo fue posible que la pelirroja Tenista se resistiera a aquella potente mirada magnética? Es un misterio…Sus miradas se cruzaron un instante…Ups, sus manos continúan juntas….

-Yo….yo….lo siento Tai.

-No…no…..es mi…..no te disculpes.

Ambos sonrojados miraron un instante la pantalla donde el personaje principal le daba balazos a sus enemigos haciendo piruetas...

-Después de la peli, ¿quieres ir por una hamburguesa?

-….. ¿Me estas invitando a salir?

El castaño de cabellos desordenados, rascándose la cabeza despreocupadamente….

-Si digo que si… ¿aceptarías?

La pelinegra con una leve sonrisa, se subió sus lentes…

-Me gustan las hamburguesas.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el Digimundo…

-Interesante.

Meicoomon en una biblioteca leía un inmenso diccionario…. Lógico, quería entender las palabras humanas que no comprendía.

La digital Lacónica este día no le daba ni frio ni calor…. ¿Por qué la gente hace tanto alboroto por este día? ¡Es solo otro día más del calendario!

Ya estaba consciente (no era que le interesara pero era imposible no escuchar los cuchicheos de Mimi) que Agumon pasaría el día con Palmon comiendo en un restaurante de fideos….Gabumon estaría con Biyomon viendo una obra medieval…Gomamon, el mujeriego del grupo pasaría la velada con una Floramon de acento francés en un lago de su isla natal… Gatomon y Patomon (los únicos que pasarían el día en el mundo humano) tendrían una "amistosa" cita de juego en casa de Tk…..Tentomon ¿a quién le importa lo que ese insecto haga?...

-Hola, Mei-Chan… ¿Qué cuentas?

-Solo Meiko me puede llamar asi.

"Hablando del rey de Roma"….El escarabajo rojo estaba unas mesas más allá leyendo…. ¿un libro al revés?...Ignorándolo Meic continuo su lectura. El digimon del conocimiento, sin permiso cargando el libro que leía "de modo inusual" entre sus aguijones, se sentó al lado del ser felino que apenas mirándolo fríamente le dijo….

-No te pedí que te sentaras conmigo.

-Es un país…..ups…es un mundo libre….. ¿Qué lees?, ¡¿es un diccionario?!...¡whoa!, ¿puedo verlo?

Esperando que el metiche la dejara tranquila, le paso el diccionario...

-Hace años que no veo uno de estos, tal vez necesite revisar uno, ya sabes para entender lo que Izzi dice, ¿te he contado de Izzi?, bueno….Es un buen chico, mi gran amigo pero es….ya sabes…a veces no entiendo ni J de lo dice, en general no entiendo lo que los humanos quieren decir….Debería leer más diccionarios, ¿crees que debería leer más diccionarios?

La oji verde luego de un silencio….

-Has lo que quieras.

-Valla, no eres muy comunicativa…o comunicativo, ¿Qué eres tú?

La criatura naranja hiso un gesto, una sonrisa tan leve que apenas se notaba en su impávido rostro…Mantener su género en secreto, casi como un ser andrógeno….Le gustaba, solo su compañera a ciencia cierta lo sabía…. ¿Por qué hacía esto? , por aburrimiento….Le costaba integrarse al grupo (no era que le interesara mucho) por lo que la invitaban poco a sus reuniones y algo tiene que entretenerse ¿no?...

-¡Déjate de hacerte interesante!... ¿me vas a decir o no?

Meic movió la cabeza negativamente…Tentomon despistado, se rasco momentáneamente la cabeza con uno de sus aguijones

-No importa…. ¿quieres saber por qué leo al revés?

Luego de un silencio, la compañera de Meiko Mochizuki…

-Yo no….

-¡Para mejorar mi rapidez mental!, ¡acertaste!...Como Izzi planea ser un científico, debo prepárame para apoyarlo en lo que fuera, ser autodidacta…Puedes buscarlo en el diccionario que traes…. ¡Que tonto soy, lo tengo yo!, ja ja ja ja…Me refiero a aprender por mi cuenta, hablando de aprender por mi cuenta, el otro día estaba con Palmon, ella me comento que Mimi en NewYork, ella…..

Bla,bla,bal,bla….Un festival de palabras, miles y miles de palabras saliendo por minuto de la boca de este insectote… Meicoomon aguando las ganas de darle un zarpazo, se preguntaba ¿Por qué Homeostasis le daría de compañero a alguien tan inteligente como Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi , alguien tan estúpido como Tentomon?

-¿sabes por qué leo al revés?

Fiuuuuuuuu…. ¿de nuevo con la misma preguntita? Además de estúpido tiene problemas de memoria, "lindo". Este chico "seguramente" será un gran "asistente de científico"…Luego de otro silencio….

-Ni idea.

-Leo al revés para además de mejorar mi rapidez mental, mejore mi dicción…Como abras notado, soy considerado "raro" entre mis compañeros por lo que no hablo mucho…

¿No habla mucho?, ¡ja!... ¡Es broma!... ¡hablas hasta por los codos!

-…Necesitare ser un buen orador cuando Izzi se gradué de la universidad como un científico, sé que aún no sale de la escuela, pero estoy segurito que ese es el camino que tomara…ejem…..También necesito ser un buen orador…Para decirle a la chica que me gusta que me gusta. Siento específicos, me refiero a ti Meicoomon.

¡¿COMOOOOOOO?!...¡imposible!...Ella se aseguró de guardar bien el secreto, hasta el momento no a digievolucionado por lo que nadie se ha enterado….MMMM… ¿Se lo habrá insinuado Meiko? .Improbable, Mochizuki es reservada jamás divulgaría un secreto a la ligera.

El Sr. Tento intuyendo lo que la oji verde pensaba silenciosamente…

-Era obvio que eras una chica, la circunferencia de tu cadera, tu tamaño, tu peso e incluso tu modo de andar y pronunciación…. Desde el primer día que te vi, saque los cálculos en un 2 x 3.

-¿Los demás saben?

-Nope…Ellos no pueden calcular tan rápido como yo, no se los digas pero a veces creo… (Usando sus aguijones para que sonido apenas se escuchara, alrededor de su boca susurrando)… _Que son algo estúpidos con excepción de Kou, claro está._

Aun impactada, olvidándose por un instante de sus acostumbrados silencios….

-Supongo, que se los dirás.

-¿Para qué?, este "experimento social" que estás haciendo me intriga y me divierte tanto como a ti…..Yo también quiero saber ¿Cuándo lo descubrirán por su cuenta?

Ahora se olvidó de las frases cortas…Extrañamente, al descubrir este lado inteligente y misterioso de este insecto digital, la hacía sentir…..No conocía las palabras correctas para describirlo…

-¿Seguro?, ¿Cómo sabes que yo disfruto esta situación o que yo quiero averiguar lo que antes mencionaste?

El digimon del conocimiento dejo de lado tanto el libro que leía como el diccionario prestado, para acercarse "peligrosamente" a los labios de la compañera de Meiko…

 _-Porque, es lo que mis cálculos dicen y yo jamás me equivoco._

Meicoomon comenzó a sentir emociones por Tentomon que nunca antes había sentido….Acercándose lentamente a producir un beso….El escarabajo alejo su rostro a unos centímetros de besar…

-Aun no, ejem….No quiero sonar "mojigato"…MMMM…Pienso que tenemos que dejar algo para nuestra segunda cita.

-¿Y cómo sabes que habrá siquiera una primera cita?

-Porque…pues, de ese modo lo calcule. Hasta luego "Señorita"

Tento se alejó dejando a Meic, visiblemente intrigada…

* * *

En la noche….

Meicoomon y Meiko se cepillaban los dientes con sus respectivos cepillos enfrente del espejo del baño, preparándose para dormir…

-¿Cómo lo pasaste en la biblioteca en el digimundo?

Meicoomon luego de un silencio….

-Fue más "intrigante "

-Ah, bueno…Me alegra que te divirtieras, yo por mi parte te diré que comí la mejor hamburguesa de mi vida…Lo olvidaba, quede con Taichi…digo…Tai de acompañarlo a su partido de futbol el próximo Sábado…. ¿Te importaría quedarte en casa de Izzi?, es el único que ofreció su casa para que te quedaras por la tarde….Sé que los demás te consideran...eeeeete..."Rara"….No te pongas triste, estoy segura que apenas descubran tu "hermosa personalidad", se darán cuenta del error que cometen…ejem… ¿Quieres ir con Izzi?

Luego de un silencio, con una leve sonrisa….

-Me gustaría.

Luego que ambas acabaran de limpiar sus respectivos dientes, apagaron las luces para recostarse a dormir, a soñar con sus "citas inesperadas"…. ¿Quién sabe?, tal vez el próximo año o dentro de un futuro cercano, ellas se unan a las chicas que van con sus novios a ver películas melosas en San Valentín.

* * *

 _También pueden encontrar esta historia en wattpad. Aparesco como Asirisgkesdreams_.


End file.
